


Because I have you...

by senorita_jalapeno221



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom, catherine rollins - Fandom, danny williams - Fandom, steve mcgarrett - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorita_jalapeno221/pseuds/senorita_jalapeno221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension arises in the McGarrett home when Steve tells Danny his plans to leave for Afghanistan once more and go after Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I have you...

“Steve, you can’t go back there again. Remember the last time you were there? You barely made it out alive!”  
“I think you’re missing the point, Danny! Catherine’s out there!”  
“I'M SORRY!! I just don't think that's a good idea!. She saved your life so that you could come back. Going back there will only go against what she’s risked her life to do.”  
“Alright, I'm not even going to go there. This is insane. We’re talking about someone’s life now. Don’t that count for something?”  
“Oh sure, that counts for EVERYTHING! But going there now is suicide! What makes you think you’d even find her? She might not even be there anymore.”  
“Hey! Don’t-“  
“That’s not what I meant… I'm just saying. It’s been a long time since you last saw her. Given that much time, I'm sure she would've found the boy by now and who’s to say they would stick around?”  
“What’s your point, Danny?”  
“Look…obviously you’re not thinking straight.”  
“Oh I'm not thinking straight?!”  
“JUST listen….. IF Catherine’s still in Afghanistan, she’d definitely be somewhere safe. Going there might risk compromising her location. And worse, you could get in a lot more trouble than you were in last time.”  
“2 years is a long time, Danny.”  
“I get it! But you've gotta consider what could happen if you went there now, out of haste and impatient!”  
“Oh, now I'M impatient?! All I ever did was wait. I've not heard from her since. I feel like I'm letting her down. She got me out of that hell-hole and I should do the same for her.”  
“What if you don’t come back, Steve?”  
“What do you mean I won’t come back? Of course I’ll come back.”  
“Yeah, but what if you don’t? I've lost Matt…I'm not about to lose you too. I just can’t and I won’t.”  
Steve sighs, he knew how hard it was when Danny learned about his brother’s death.  
“Danny, I-“  
“I understand that you need to find her. I really do. But what if I never see you after that? Huh? What about Grace? I mean…she’s just a kid.”  
“Dan-“  
“She’s just a kid, Steve. What if one day she came to me asking where uncle Steve is and it’s been months and I just can’t cover it and say you’re on a vacation or something. I can’t do that to her. It’s too..*slams fist against the table*”  
After a few moments of abrupt silence, Steve tries once more to put Danny’s mind at ease.  
“Listen, Danny…I know at times I do crazy things.”  
“Ha!...Yeah…”  
“But I promise you…I know what I'm doing this time.”  
“You always do, Steve. That doesn't make it different.”  
“Whatever happens, I’ll come back.”  
“How can you be so sure? You were badly beaten up and when I saw you laying on that bed, all bruised and bloody, my heart just sunk. I don’t know if I can go through that again.”  
“And you won’t. Danny…I’ll come back, I promise I will. And you won’t have to go through seeing me that way again.”  
“How can you be so sure… how can I know that you’re not just saying that to make all this seem okay.”  
“You just have to trust me.”  
“How can I place my trust on something that’s just a possibility? Do you have ANY idea how agonizing it’ll be during the time you’re away?”  
“It’s all for a good cause, you wouldn't even realise that I'm gone. It’ll be over quick!”  
“Oh don’t even give me that ‘it’ll be over in a blink of an eye’ speech. Not to me!”  
“Well, what do you want me to say, Danny??”  
“I just want to know that you’ll be okay!!”  
“WELL I’LL BE OKAY!”  
“NO, NOT LIKE THAT!”  
“WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY?”  
“I DON’T KNOW!!”  
“THEN HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!”  
“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT’LL BE OKAY?!”  
“BECAUSE I HAVE YOU, DANNY!!”  
Silence fell around them as everything suddenly stood still when Steve suddenly blurted that out.  
“Yeah…..because I have you…”  
And suddenly everything just calms down and makes sense. There was a look on Danny’s face, the one he usually does when he knows Steve could be in danger but he’s just gotta live with that and maybe somehow, everything will be alright. Maybe that’s all he needed to hear. Maybe….


End file.
